The Price Is Right Half Hour Version
by mr cartoon
Summary: Watch your Favorite Cartoon Stars compete & bid on some Fabulous Prizes & play some exciting pricing games with WWE Legend Vince McMahon as the host of the show
1. Season 31 Episode 22

The Price Is Right Cartoon Edition Half Hour Version

[Quick Note - Everything in this series does not belong to me but to their respected owners]

[The Show begins with a view of the audience applauding really loud with lights sparkling on the screen as the theme song begins to play]

Howard Finkel - Today The Audience you see in front you will have a chance to compete for a fortune in fabulous prizes if they know when The Price Is Right

[The Audience Continue to applaud]

Howard Finkel - Homer Simpson Come On Down

[Homer is seen exiting the 8th Row & Runs down the aisle while screaming at the same time]

Howard Finkel - Schnitzel Come On Down

[Schnitzel is seen exiting the 4th row with Mung behind him as they make their way down the aisle]

Howard Finkel - Alicia Marquez Come On Down

[Alicia is seen exiting the 11th row & running down the aisle high fiving members of the audience that have their hands sticking out]

Howard Finkel - And Cow Come On Down

[Cow is seen exiting the 2nd row & runs down the aisle to meet the other players]

Howard Finkel - You are the First Four Contestants on The Price Is Right

THE

PRICE

IS

RIGHT

Howard Finkel - And now here's the star of The Saturday Morning Price Is Right Vince McMahon

[Vince makes his apperance from the second big door as the audience goes in a uproar then Vince grabs his Mic & greets the audience]

Vince McMahon - Hey there How's It Going Welcome To The Price Is Right... We got an exciting program in store just for you guys & viewers at home This Morning to get your Saturday morning off to a great start but before we start I gotta ask you guys ready to win prizes

Audience - YEAH

Vince McMahon - Okay then that's all I need to know now let's get this show on the road here's the first item up for bids today

[A Giant Oval Shaped Door opens up revealing the 1st prize of the show]

Howard Finkel - It's a Family Game Collection

Audience - OOOOOOHH

Howard Finkel - This Family Game Collection comes featured with some of the famous Board Games: Backgammon, Sorry, Stratego, Family Feud, & So much more including The Price Is Right to make your game nights a fun one

Vince McMahon - Thank you Howard & players that Family Game Collection goes to the one of you who bids closest to the actual retail price without going over & Homer your up first so give me your bid please

Homer - Oh, Um I'll bid Um $400 Dollars

Vince McMahon - $400 for Homer, Schnitzel

Schnitzel - Radda Radda

Vince McMahon - Come Again

Schnitzel - Radda Radda

Vince McMahon - I'm sorry Schnitzel I can't tell what your saying

[Mung grabs a mic]

Mung Daal - I think I can help you out there my good man I can translate for him

Vince McMahon - Really, well then go ahead & find out what he said

Mung Daal - Gotcha, Go Ahead Schnitzel

Schnitzel - Radda Radda

Mung Daal - He says he bids $750

Vince McMahon - Oh $750 thank you Mung all right then your up Alicia

Alicia - I'll say $1000

Vince McMahon - $1000 for Alicia & now we go to Cow

Cow - I think I'll play it safe a bid a dollar Mmm

Vince McMahon - A Dollar for Cow all right the bids are in let see who's going home with the family game collection the actual retail price is

[Vince pulls the price of The Family Game Collection Out]

Vince McMahon - $805 dollars & the winner is Schnitzel

Schnitzel - RRAAADDDAA

[Schnitzel runs up the stairs & onto the stage]

Mung Daal - Hey Schnitzel Wait For Me

[Mung goes up the stairs & follows Schnitzel then Vince is seen standing right next to the turntable]

Vince McMahon - Right Up Here you guys

[Schintzel & Mung Catch up to Vince & started shaking his hands]

Vince McMahon - Welcome Aboard Schnitzel

Schnitzel - Radda

Vince McMahon - And I see you brought your friend Mung Daal as well

Mung Daal - That's me don't wear it out

[Audience Laughs A Little]

Vince McMahon - Now Mung I have a question to ask you what brings you here with Schnitzel & how can you tell what he says

Mung Daal - Glad you asked you see Schnitzel is a rock monster & only says Radda but you should see how strong he is

Vince McMahon - Uh Strong

Mung Daal - Yes Strong show him Schnitzel

Schnitzel - Radda

[Schnitzel lifts Vince up into the air & places him back down]

Vince McMahon - Woah he is strong

Mung Daal - I Know right but anyways I'm only one of the few citizens of Marzipan City that can understand what he says so with me beside him we can work things out as a team right Schnitzel

Schnitzel - RAAADDA

[Audience cheers for both Mung & Schnitzel]

Vince McMahon - Well, now I know everything okay then Mung & Schnitzel since you guys plan on using teamwork then maybe you could probably use that to win this

[The Third Big Door Opens]

Howard Finkel - It's A New Hot Tub

[Schnitzel smiles a little as Mung looks at the Hot Tub with his eyes sparkling]

Howard Finkel - This Outdoor Hot Tub is designed to sooth the stressed people after a hard days work plus comes featured with Blue Interior & Bubble Jets & more to make this a relaxing Hot Tub from BeachComber

[Scene switches Back to Vince with The Pricing Game Flip Flop coming around the turntable]

Vince McMahon - And guys you'll have a chance to own that Hot Tub by playing the game Flip Flop

Schnitzel - Radda Ah Radda Radda Radda Radda

Vince McMahon - What did he say Mung

Mung Daal - Oh uh I think he says he's never played this game before

Vince McMahon - Oh well don't worry I'll explain the rules now here we have a price of $9495 but that price is wrong so here's what you need to do you can choose to Flip the number 94

[Vince Flips number 94]

Vince McMahon - And make the price $4995 or you can Flop number 95

[Vince Flops number 95]

Vince McMahon - And make it $9459 or you could Flip & Flop them both & make it $4959 dollars

[Vince resets the numbers]

Vince McMahon - But whatever you do don't leave it like this got it

Schnitzel - Radda

Mung Daal - Were good

Vince McMahon - Good now Schnitzel & Mung Daal you guys can choose to Flip, Flop Or Flip Flop

[Schnitzel & Mung huddle up & figure out what to do they break & they make their move with Schnitzel Flipping the 94 to 49 & leaves it like that]

Vince McMahon - You've chosen to Flip 94 & make it $4995 is that your choice

Schnitzel - Radda Radda

Vince McMahon - Very well then let's find out Schnitzel thinks the Hot Tub is worth $4995 is he a winner

[Vince presses the Button & the price is revealed]

[Dinging Sfx]

Vince McMahon - Yes he his

Schnitzel - RADDA RADDA

Mung Daal - Sweet Grapes Of Wrath We Did It WE WON

[Mung & Schnitzel start to dance with excitment]

Vince McMahon - I can tell you guys are excited

Mung Daal - You better believe it

Vince McMahon - Congratulations Schnitzel & who knows maybe I'll see you two in the showcase

Schnitzel - Radda

[Both Mung & Schnitzel leave the stage]

Mung Daal - See you later

Vince McMahon - Bye Bye Now, Folks that our first game one were gonna make it two in a row after the break

[Commercial Break]

[Vince is seen standing close to contestants row]

Vince McMahon - Welcome back everyone now I have here Homer, I have Alicia, & I have Cow but we need a 4th player in contestants row so Howard who's gonna join them now

Howard Finkel - The next name on my List Vince is... Leo Come On Down your the next contestant on The Price Is Right

[Music starts to play as Leo (Yugioh 5ds) is seen exiting the 6th row completley excited as he runs down the aisle & towards contestants row]

Vince McMahon - Now there's an exciting young man here Welcome Aboard... now players take a look over there cause here comes the next item up for bids

[The Models roll out a mini stand with the next prize in top]

Howard Finkel - It's a Medi-Rub Massager

Audience - OOOOOHHH, AAAAAHHH

[All 4 of the contestants are shown looking at the prize there bidding on]

Howard Finkel - This Medi-Rub Messager was designed only for one purpose to make your feet as comftorable & relaxed as it can be with for 400 hundred rubbing horsepower material & more

Vince McMahon - You know I could use one of those my feet are killing me right now... But anyway Leo start the bidding please

[Leo turns to the crowd for some help]

Leo - Uh man Uh I'll Bid Uh $1700

Vince McMahon - $1700 for Leo all right Alicia your next

Alicia - $3000

Vince McMahon - A Big one there $3000 for Alicia okay Cow what do you bid

Cow - Um what's the Highest Bid

Vince McMahon - The Highest bid is $3000

Cow - Oh, Mmm let's try $3500

Vince McMahon - $3500 for Cow & Homer what do you have to say

Homer - I really want that Item so bad so I'm gonna say $2100

Vince McMahon - $2100 for Homer

[3 Buzzers go off]

Vince McMahon - Oh wait a minute you've all overbid the lowest bid is $1700 so please bid lower than $1700 erase the bids please

[All The Bids are erased]

Vince McMahon - Okay Leo let's try it again

Leo - Um okay let's try $950

Vince McMahon - $950 for Leo... Alicia your up

Alicia - $600 dollars

Vince McMahon - She bids $600 all right Cow

Cow - Um I'll say $750

Vince McMahon - Cow bids $750 & Homer

Homer - We better make this a safe one & bid 5 dollars

Vince McMahon - $5 dollars very well

[Vince pauses to see if he hears 3 more buzzers but nothing happened]

Vince McMahon - Good no buzzers now we can continue Actual Retail Price Is

[Vince pulls the out the price of The Medi-Rub Massager]

Vince McMahon - $1000 & Leo is the winner

[After Leo Found out he won he starts jumping like crazy & hugging the others]

Vince McMahon - Come on up Leo & let's play a pricing game

[Leo runs up the stage & shakes Hands with Vince]

Vince McMahon - Hi There Leo

Leo - Oh Man I Can't Believe It I'm here it's an honor to meet you

Vince McMahon - Why Thank you Leo now tell let me ask you something what do you do in your life

Leo - Well not much except planning to become the best Turbo Duelest ever just like Yusei & believe me I know I can do it

[Audience cheers a little]

Vince McMahon - Sounds Like the audience agrees with you but I think we could add something else for ya to make it more exciting

Leo - What do you mean

Vince McMahon - I mean not only you could do Turbo Duels with a Duel Runner but you could also Have fun WITH THIS

[The Middle Big Door Opens]

Howard Finkel - A NEW CAR

[Leo falls on his back screaming & rolling along like crazy as Vince laughs a little]

Howard Finkel - It's The Pontiac Vibe comes Standard with 5 Speed Manual Transmission, Adjustable Seats, Pedal levers, & Many More It's The Pontiac Vibe a Prize Package worth $18940

[Vince is seen with Leo still all excited as they standing next to a pricing game]

Vince McMahon - Ha Ha Ha Leo after I saw your reaction towards the car I never knew you be that crazy

[Audience laughs hard as Leo blushes a little]

Leo - Sorry bout that just got carried away

Vince McMahon - Apology Accepted... Now to win that car were gonna be playing a new pricing game called The Telephone Game

Audience - OOOOOOOOOHH

Vince McMahon - That's Right The Telephone Game now Leo here's how this is gonna work you see those phone booths right

Leo - Yeah

Vince McMahon - Well these phone booths are gonna play a major role on helping you win that car now the right side will be your phone booth but that leaves the left phone booth Who do you suppose should use that phone booth

? - Your looking at him

Vince McMahon - Did you hear that

[The Audience starts to cheer really loud as they see Captain Lou Albano make an apperance much to Vince's Surprise]

Captain Lou - Hi Vince

Vince McMahon - I Can't Believe It Captain Lou Albano its really you what brings you hear

Captain Lou - Didn't the producers tell you starting today Captain Lou Albano that's me will be a part of this pricing games up until it's retirement

[Audience cheers really Loud]

Vince McMahon - How about that well I think you've made this game very interesting now then your phone booth is all set for you you know how to do this

Captain Lou - Don't worry I did this in rehersal I'll be fine

Vince McMahon - Very well then you take your place & will see you in a little bit Captain Lou everybody

[The Audience Applaud for Captain Lou as he enters the Left Phone Booth]

Vince McMahon - Now wasn't that exciting folks... Now Leo to continue where we left off I'm gonna give 1 free phone call & you will have a chance to win 2 more phone calls with these 2 grocery items & Howard please tell us about the 1st one please

Howard Finkel - Can Do Vince First Item is A Box Of Chips Ahoy Cookies The World's Favorite Chocolate Chip Cookies packed with chocolate chips baked into every bite

Vince McMahon - Thank you Howard now Leo we have here two prices & only one of them is the correct price now tell me is the correct price $0.55 or $0.75 which one

[Leo turns to the crowd & see what they think]

Leo - Um I think it's Uh 55 cents

Vince McMahon - 55 Cents all right then let's see if your right & you are

[Vince reveals the price of the cookies]

[Ding sfx]

Vince McMahon - Right they are 55 cents good job

Leo - Nice

Vince McMahon - You've got 2 free phone calls let's make it 3 with this grocery item Howard could you tell us about it please

Howard Finkel - All right Vince this second item is a bottle of Choclate Syrup which can be a yummy topping on any ice cream made from Hershey

Vince McMahon - Okay Leo just like before there are two prices we have a price of $2.89 & $2.25 which one do you believe is the right price

[Leo turns to the audience again for some help]

Leo - I think the audience wants me to go with $2.25 so I'll take their advice

Audience - YEAAAAAAHH

Vince McMahon - Sounds like the audience like your decision let's see if they were right to cheer they were

[Vince reveals the price of The Chocolate Syrup]

[Ding sfx]

Vince McMahon - Right to cheer you got the 3rd free phone call

Leo - Thanks you guys I own you one

Vince McMahon - All Right Leo you won 3 phone calls so now I want you to step inside this phone booth Captain Lou will call you okay

[Leo steps inside the phone booth]

VInce McMahon - Now while Leo talks with Captain Lou I'm gonna get something from backstage & bring it out here be back in a minute & listen to the conversation in the phone booths from a hidden camera inside the phone booths

[As Vince leaves the phone in Leo's booth rings then Leo answers the phone]

Leo - Hello

[A Split Screen appears]

Captain Lou - Hey there kid it's me Captain Lou

Leo - Oh, Hi Captain Lou what's up

Captain Lou - Nothing Much I'm just a little crunched in my booth what's your point

Leo - Just wondering

Captain Lou - So Kid how many phone calls do you have

Leo - Uh 3 I think

Captain Lou - That's all I need to know now kid since Vince isn't here rignt now I'll explain how this part of the game works okay

Leo - Uuuh Sure I Guess

Captain Lou - When Vince comes back he will have 6 phone numbers for you to choose from but only 3 & I want you to dial each number one at a time & the best part I havwe with me a list of numbers corresponding to a prize

Leo - A Prize

Captain Lou - That's Right

Leo - Like What

Captain Lou - Well there's cash like $1000, $2000, $3000, & $5000

Leo - No Way

Captain Lou - Yep & also there's that New Car as well

Leo - Aaaahh

Captain Lou - Watch it kid remember I'm on the other line

Leo - Sorry

Captain Lou - But you better be careful cause there's one thing on my card that says Bankrupt & believe me you don't want to dial the number next to that word

Leo - Why Not

Captain Lou - Cause if you get Bankrupt the game is over automatically which means your chance of winning the car or cash are out the window

Leo - ARE YOU SERIOUS

Captain Lou - Yep, but if you find the car you automatically win the game along with any cash you've earned up to that point

Leo - Really that sounds Cool

Captain Lou - No Kidding well I think that's all the info I can give you please tell me you got all of it

Leo - Don't worry I did

Captain Lou - Whew Good well Vince should be outside waiting for you he'll explain to you one more thing & one last thing Kid

Leo - What's That

Captain Lou - Good Luck

Leo - Thanks Captain lou

Captain Lou - All Right I'll be waiting for you see ya

Leo - Bye

[Leo hangs up & exits the phone booth & sees Vince standing next to a stand with 6 phone numbers]

Vince McMahon - Had a good talk Leo

Leo - MM-Hmm

Vince McMahon - Good, okay Leo take a look here I have with me 6 Phone Numbers & they are as followed: 835-1903, 551-7209, 283-6147, 316-2905, 306-9017, & 624-9055 now I want you to choose 3 of them but One at a time okay Now Captain Lou explained to you how all this is gonna work right

Leo - I think So

Vince McMahon - Well, there is one more thing for each number you dial has cash you can choose to quit now & take the money or dial another number okay

Leo - Got It

Vince McMahon - Good Boy now go ahead & pick out the 1st phone number

[Leo looks at each Phone Number & tries to see which one to start with]

Leo - Let's Try Uh 283-6147

Vince McMahon - 283-6147 all right here's the number now go back into the phone booth & dial that number

[Leo steps back into the phone booth & dials the 1st phone number he chose then the phone rings in Captain Lou Albano's Booth & he answers it]

Captain Lou - Hello

Leo - Hi Captain

Captain Lou - Hey hey Kid it's you What took ya

Leo - I was just picking my 1st phone number

Captain Lou - Oh, really well then tell me which one did you choose

Leo - I choose 283-6147

Captain Lou - 283-6147 huh okay let me check my list

[Captain Lou looks for the number & when he finds it he smiles a little]

Captain Lou - Hey Kid

Leo - Yeah

Captain Lou - I think you made a good start

Leo - I have

Captain Lou - Yep cause that 1st number you dialed just earned you $2000 cash

[3 Dings are heard]

Leo - All Right

Captain Lou - Nice start kid well I better go now you got a decision to make

Leo - Got it see you later

Captain Lou - Goodbye

[They Both hang up as Leo exits the phone booth & confronts Vince]

Vince - Hey leo we heard you throught he booth you've won $2000 good start

Leo - Thank you

Vince - Now Leo I have to ask you do you want to take your $2000 & run or pick another phone number what's it gonna be

[The Audience starts yelling at Leo what to do with some of them saying to Quit & the others saying to go for it]

Leo - I'll keep Going

Vince McMahon - Your Going on... All Right then Pick out another phone number

[Leo looks over at the other phone numbers whilw Captain Lou is seen eating a chicken bone without knowing what's going on]

Leo - Okay, Vince I think this time I'm gonna try 306-9017

Vince McMahon - Okay then you know the drill back into the booth you go

[Leo goes back in the booth & dials his second number then Captain's Lou Phone in his booth rings then he answers it]

Captain Lou - Me Again

Leo - Hi Captain Lou I'm Back

Captain Lou - Hey now so I can see you've picked another Phone Number

Leo - That's why I'm here

Captain Lou - So what was your second phone number

Leo - 306-9017

[Captain Lou looks for the number & when he finds it he giggles a little]

Leo - What's with the giggles

Captain Lou - Well it's just that each number you pick it gets better & better cause you've just earned another $3000 dollars

[3 Dings are heard]

Leo - ALL RIGHT Thanks

Captain Lou - Don't thank me thank that phone number... Gotta go now see you on the 3rd call

[They both hang up again as Leo exits the booth with a huge smile on his face]

Vince McMahon - Man Oh Man oh Man Now your up to $5000 dollars here how are you feeling

Leo - Vince I Think I'm gonna end up screaming pretty soon

Vince McMahon - Woah, well don't do it now but now you have a choice to make you still have one more Phone Number to choose but you can take the $5000 dollars right now & quit it's your choice

Leo - I'm not even gonna wait to choose I'm going all the way

Vince McMahon - OOOOHH All The Way he says well all right then pick out the last phone number

[Leo looks really carefully at the last 4 phone numbers]

Leo - It's a long shot but I'm gonna choose uh 835-1903

Vince McMahon - Okay 835-1903 is your choice now get back in there

[Leo steps into the phone booth for the final time & dials in his last phone number then Captain Lou's Phone rings]

Captain Lou - Hey there kid you got the last number

Leo - (Gulp) Yep it's 835-1903

Captain Lou - Hmm A Little Nervous Huh

Leo - Mm Hmm

[Captain Lou looks at his list & when he sees the number he smiles really wide]

Captain Lou - Say Kid remember you said you were nervous

Leo - Yeah

Captain Lou - Any explanations why

Leo - Well I was nervous cause if I picked the Bankrupt Phone Number I Lose Everything & trust me I don't want to leave with nothing

Captain Lou - That's all well I can tell you this I wonder how your gonna do well in New Domino City when they see you with A NEW CAR

[Dinging Sfx]

[Leo Starts Screaming with Excitment completly booming Captain Lou's Ear]

Vince McMahon - HE DID IT

Captain Lou - Way to go Kid you found the right number

Leo - I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE IT THANK YOU CAPTAIN LOU YOUR AMAZING

Captain Lou - Thank you well thanks for playing kid Good Bye

[They hang up for the last time as Leo exits the phone booth jumping up & down with excitment]

Vince McMahon - Leo my friend Congratulations The Car is yours how do you feel

Leo - Just Excited Vince Just Excited cause I have A NEW CAR

Vince McMahon - Ha Ha Ha I see & don't forget not only that you've also won the $5000 as well with that car

Leo - YOUR KIDDING

Vince McMahon - Nope

[Leo starts screaming even louder]

Vince McMahon - All right Leo go ahead & check out your car okay

Leo - YOU BET SEE YA

[Leo runs over to see his new car while Captain Lou exits the phone booth]

Vince McMahon - Well that's two games one & let's hear it one more time for Captain Lou Albano

[The Audience applaud for Captain Lou again]

Captain Lou - Thanks you guys & thank you Vince

Vince McMahon - Your welcome Captain well folks Leo might have a chance to make it back for the showcase & will be back for the 3rd pricing game of the day after this announcement

[Commercial Break]

[Vince is seen back at his signature spot]

Vince McMahon - We've had 2 winners on today's show now were gonna try & make it 3 in a row but before that we need another contestant so Howard who's gonna join us now

Howard Finkel - Well Vince this time I'm looking for... Lois Griffin Come On Down your the next contestant in The Price Is Right

[Lois Is seen exiting the 3rd row then starts to run down the aisle]

Vince McMahon - Right over here Lois welcome to the show... & now players I present to you the next item up for bids

[The Turntable is seen bringing out the next prize]

Howard Finkel - It's New Camping Equipment

Audience - OOOOOOHH

Howard Finkel - This set of Camping Equipment comes featuring with a 6 person sized tent, 2 sleeping bags, & a triple set of camp chairs to make your next camp out a relaxable one

Vince McMahon - Okay Lois There's the prize your gonna bid now so if you may start us off please

Lois Griffin - $1100

Vince McMahon - $1100 for Lois... Alicia your next

Alicia Marquez - Let's try $800 Vince

Vince McMahon - Alicia's Bid is $800 & Cow what do you have to say

Cow - Mmm What's the highest bid

Vince McMahon - The Highest Bid is $1100

Cow - Oh, okay then I'll bid $1350 Mmm

Vince McMahon - All right & Homer give me your bid

Homer Simpson - I'm gonna go ahead & bid $1

Vince McMahon - One Dollar... Very well The Actual Retail Price Is

[Vince pulls out The Price of the Camping Equipment]

Vince McMahon - $1045 & the winner is Alicia

Alicia - All Right

[Alicia makes her way up the stairs & onto the stage while the other 3 contestants sit down with Homer still in disbelief]

Vince McMahon - Come right over here Alicia

[Alicia walks up to Vince who's standing behind the big door]

Vince McMahon - Hi there Alicia

Alicia Marquez - Hola Vince

Vince McMahon - So Alicia before we go on I have to ask you something Where are you from

Alicia Marquez - Well I actually came from The Rainforest

Vince McMahon - The Rainforest Really

Alicia Marquez - Yep

Vince McMahon - Now that's sounds pretty cool I mean with all the animals living in the rainforest you know

Alicia Marquez - I guess you could say that

Vince McMahon - Ha Ha Ha all right Alicia now that that's over let me show what you can win now

[The Big Door opens showing Alicia the prizes she'll be playing for]

Howard Finkel - It's a Pair Of CataMarans & A Trip to Hong Kong

Audience - OOOOOOOH

Howard Finkel - First these pair of CataMarans from Aqua Cat 2 comes featured for the set of freestyle Water Travel & can take on some of the most Rapid Waves anywhere all Guarrented

& second you & a guest will fly 1st class from Fanfiction to beautiful Hong Kong where you'll spend a 6 night stay in The Peninsula Hotel where in the city you will have the chance to have a experience of what it's like to live in the amazing town of Hong Kong

[Scene switches to Vince standing next to the Magic # Game]

Vince McMahon - Okay Alicia Here's how your gonna win The Catamarans & possibly take them to Hong Kong now were gonna play a game called Magic # this is a really gool game it's very simple you see that handle there

Alicia Marquez - Yeah

Vince McMahon - Well this handle here will help you decide what your number will be now all you have to do is pull this handle up or down... now if you pull up the Blue arrow will light up but if you pull it down the Red arrow will light up this will show which way the number will go & if you think you've found your number you can stop & leave it where it is & once that's all set will see how well you did because if your number is Lower than the trip to Hong Kong & Higher than the price of those CataMarans you win them both now do you know how to play now

Alicia Marquez - I Think So

Vince McMahon - That A Girl now step over there & grab the handle but be careful that things pretty tricky & when your ready we can get this game started... go for it

[Alicia grabs the handle & pulls it up which causes the numbers to go up with Magical sounds playing as well]

Auidence - GO HIGHER GO HIGHER

[Alicia goes a little higher then he pulls the handle down a little]

Vince McMahon - She's starting to go down a little

[Alicia sets the lever back to where it was thinks for a moment then decides to stop where she's at]

Vince McMahon - Your Done

Alicia Marquez - Si I Am

Vince McMahon - Okay then come back over here

[Alicia steps away from the handle]

Vince McMahon - So you've chosen the number 2065 all right now let's see if you are a winner... now let's start with the trip to Hong Kong is that price higher than 2065

Hong Kong Trip Price - $7390

[Ding sfx]

Vince McMahon - Woah it sure is... now if the CataMarans is lower than 2065 you win let's find out is she a winner

Aqua Cat 2 CataMarans Price - $4359

[Buzzer sfx]

Vince McMahon - Noo... It's not I'm sorry Alicia but thank you for playing

Alicia Marquez - Denada

[Alicia leaves the stage as Vince turns to the camera]

Vince McMahon - That's 3 games we played & will be right back for The Showcase after this

[Commercial Break]

[Homer Simpson, Lois Griffin, & Cow are shown waving & making poses at the camera]

Howard Finkel - Contestants not appearing on stage will recieve: Rice-A-Roni The San Franando Treat, also Mr. Magic the Magic Kit where it can help you become the next great Magician & now here's Vince McMahon with The Showcase]

[Vince is seen standing next to Leo & Schnitzel with Mung Daal]

Vince McMahon - Welcome back Everyone it's time for The Showcase & here's today's Top Winner Leo with that brand new car he won playing The Telephone Game

[The Audience starts to applaud as Leo gave a huge smirk & two thumbs up]

Vince McMahon - And alongside him is our runner up Schnitzel with his translator Mung Daal

[The Audience Applaud again for as Schnitzel waves at the audience]

Vince McMahon - Now guys in just a moment each of you will have a showcase with beautiful prizes to bid on the one of you who bids closest to the actual retail price without going over will win it... But if you are the winner & your within $250 of the retail price of your own showcase we will give you both showcases

[The Audience applaud once more]

Vince McMahon - Now Leo as the top winner you have the choice of wether to bid on Showcase #1 or give that Showcase to Schnitzel & wait for Showcase #2 are we clear guys

[Both Leo & Schnitzel agree]

Vince McMahon - Good, now boys pay attention cause this is Showcase #1

[The word Pluto is shown on the screen]

Howard Finkel - This showcase features Prizes that involve around the word "Pluto"... & the for the 1st prize it can be used to see the Planet Pluto which is a brand new Telescope

Audience - OOOOOH

Howard Finkel - This new Telescope can be the perfect tool for Space Exprience & to learn about many of the stars, allignments, & space rocks in our Solar System... For this next prize it involves one of Disney's famous cartoon stars Pluto aka Mickey's Dog & he can be seen when you take a trip to Disney World

Audience - WOOOOOOAAHH

Howard Finkel - You & a guest will fly trip coast from Fanfiction to Disney World where you can experience the magic & have a once in a lifetime experience of meeting some of the greatest Disney Characters ever created all this & so much more in store at Disney World... And this Final Prize involves The Planet Pluto once again where it may be cold but it may never compare to the planet Mercury with it being so hot & close to its size & with Mercury having his name on this NEW CAR

[Leo & Schnitzel look in shock then start to get excited]

Howard Finkel - It's the 2007 Mercury Mariner comes featured with 4-Speed Automatic transmission, Front Wheel Drive, A 2.3 L Engine, & Inline 4 Cylinder the Mercury Mariner... And this showcase as it features Prizes involving the word Pluto can be yours if The Price Is Right

[Scene switches back to the Showcase Area]

Vince McMahon - That's a great Showcase there Leo but the decisions on you do you want to bid on this Showcase or Pass it to Schnitzel

Leo - I'll bid on it for sure

Vince McMahon - All Right so give me a bid please

[The Audience starts telling Leo what to bid on]

Vince McMahon - Give me your bid Leo

Leo - Okay uh I'll bid... $19750

Vince McMahon - $19750... Okay now Schnitzel here's your Showcase

Howard Finkel - Your showcase will feature Two prizes for the price of one & we'll start off with New Home Gym Equipment

Audience - OOOOOOOHHH

Howard Finkel - This set of Exercise Equipment comes featured with 20 dumbells, 2000 pounds of weightlifts comes with it's own weightlifting machine & a treadmill to help keep you up with fitness... & the second prize it's nothing much but maybe it would be nice if you could win & GEM CAR

[Schnitzel smiles really big as he looks at Mung with him Smiling too]

Howard Finkel - This GEM E4 Electric Car comes featured at 70ft of Height & 128ft in length, plus with Range up to 30 miles it's the GEM E4... & This showcase with 2 big prizes can be yours if The Price Is Right

Vince McMahon - Okay Schnitzel there's your showcase so what do you bid

Schnitzel - Hmmm

[Schnitzel whispers his bid into Mung's ear]

Vince McMahon - I'm sorry would you like to translate for us Mung

Mung Daal - Of course Schnitzel says that he bids $15600 but if he wins I can have the Exercise Equipment

Vince McMahon - Oooohh nice one there that might be a good thing Mung so anyways Schnitzel bids $15600 & Leo Bids $19750 on his Showcase now the question is Which one of them made the better bid will get our answer after the brrwak

[Commercial Break]

Howard Finkel - If you would a member of studio audience & be a part of show just grab a postcard along with a self addressed envelope to:

TICKETS

The Price Is Right Cartoon Edition

Fanfiction Online  
>Mr Cartoon Account 95135<p>

Howard Finkel - And now back to The Price Is Right with the Showcase Results

[The show returns with Vince all set to reveal the prices of Today's Showcases]

Vince McMahon - Welcome Back Everyone it's time to find out who's going home with their Showcase Today & were gonna start with Schnitzel now Schnitzel with the assistance you gave me a bid of $15600 for your Showcase & Schnitzel & Mung Daal the Actual Retail Price... of your Showcase Is

[Vince pulls out the price of Schnitzel's Showcase]

Vince McMahon - $14787... I'm sorry but you've gone over

[Loud buzzer sfx]

Vince McMahon - So Leo were down to you now as long as you don't go over you win your showcase & your second car today how are you feeling right now

Leo - (Gulp) A Little Nervous Actually

Vince McMahon - Nervous huh I don't blame I mean with a car on the line why shouldn't you be

[The Audience laughs a little]

Vince McMahon - Oh well now you gave me a bid of $19750 & Leo The Actual... Retail Price... of your showcase... Is

[Vince pulls out the price of Leo's Showcase]

Vince McMahon - $25819... For a difference of... $6069 Leo you did it you won the Showcase

[Leo started to freak out in excitment after knowing he won his Showcase]

Vince McMahon - Man Leo what a morning you had today you've won a second car plus $5000 dollars & A Massager... With all that combined you have won $50759 in cash & prizes Congratulations so Leo what are you gonna do with that second car

Leo - Vince I'm gonna do something nice & give it to my sister Luna as a treat to celebrate

Vince McMahon - Hey, now that's a good idea Leo & again Congratulations man

[Leo leaves his podium to check out his second car]

Vince McMahon - Schnitzel & Mung Sorry you guys didn't win the showcase but I hope you guys had a great time today

Schnitzel - Radda Radda Radda Radda

Mung Daal - We sure did Vince thanks again

Vince McMahon - Your welcome... And there you go folks that's how it all works on The Price Is Right so until next time I'm Vince McMahon reminding each & everyone of you to help control our Pet Population by having your Pets Spayed & Neutred today... Thanks for watching & will see you next time on The Price Is Right same time same place

[The Price Is Right Theme Song starts to play as Vince puts down his mic & catches up to Leo who's in his new car with her twin Sister Luna, & His Friends Yusei, Akiza, Crow, & Jack who were celebrating with him as the audience continue to applaud as they stand on their feet]

Howard Finkel - This is Howard Finkel speaking for The Price Is Right A Mr. Cartoon Production originally by Fremantle Media

[Howard is now seen joining the celebration as Leo starts waving to the Audience along with her sister Luna who's sitting in the Driver's seat of the car & all his friends plus Vince McMahon as the screen goes black ending the episode]

[Quick Note - There you go folks the 1st episode of The Price Is Right Cartoon Edition Half Hour Version. There were a lot of good prizes up for grabs today but today it was Yugioh 5ds own Leo who came out on top by winning two cars & $5000 extra to have a grand total of over $50000 grand not a bad days work for him & remember I do not everything in this series they belong to their respected owners so until read & review]

P.S. - Oh & I also worked really hard on this I hope you guys like it & suggestions for the show just drop me a line & let me know if you can then Thanks.

[Pricing Games Seen In Order]

Number 1 - Flip Flop

Number 2 - The Telephone Game with Captain Lou

Number 3 - Magic #


	2. 1981 Episode From Season 1 Part 1

Hey Price Is Right Fans The Time Has Come To View Another Exciting Episode. But This Time Were Going To Look Back At An Episode Dating Back All The Way From Early 1981, At A Time When The Cartoon Version Of The Show Was On It's 1st Season & It Was Just A Half Hour Show. And Just Remember That I Only own My OC's In My Stories That's All. By The Way, You Might Want To See This Cause There's A Special Contestant In This Episode.

* * *

><p>Inside A Small Studio We See An Audience Full Of Cartoon Characters Applauding With Excitment As They Are All Set To Play For Some Amazing, &amp; Beautiful Prizes In Store As The Announcer Of The Show Named Lenny Elson Began To Speak.<p>

"A Fortune In Beautiful Prizes May Go To Any Of These Lucky Toons Here This Morning, But Only If They Know When The Price Is Right". Lenny Said As He Goes Right Ahead & Calls Out The Name Of The 1st Contestant. "Gloria Glad Come On Down".

In The 5th Row Wearing A White Long Sleeved Blouse, Purple Sweater Or Vest, & Purple Skirt We See Gloria Climbing Out Of The Way With Excitment As She Run Down The Aisle & Towards Contestants Row.

"Wendy Darling Come On Down". Lenny Said.

Over In The 6th Row We See Wendy Who Was Wearing Her Blue Nightgown Immediantly Exits That Row & Runs Down The Aisle Also Excited As Well Before Arriving At Contestants Row.

"Judy Jetson Come On Down". Lenny Said.

In The 3rd Row We See Judy Who Was Wearing Her Familiar Deep Pinkish-Purple Outfit With A Ponytail In Her Hair Squeal With Delight As She Proceeds To Now Run Down The Aisle & Towards Contestants Row As Well.

"And Shawn K. Come On Down". Lenny Said.

After Hearing That Name Everyone Began To Applaud With Suprise & Excitement While In The 7th Row We See The Famous Cartoon Star Shawn K. Jump Out Of His Seat All Excited Then He Runs Down The Aisle & To Contestants Row As He Hugs The Other Girls Who Were Excited To See Him.

"Your The First Four Contestants On The Price Is Right". Lenny Said As The Show's Famous Theme Song Starts Up Drawing A Little More Excitment From The Audience. "And Now Here's The Star Of The Price Is Right, Roger Radcliffe.

Over At The 2nd Big Door The Door Itself Slightly Opens Up Revealing Roger Radcliffe Himself Causing The Audience To Applaud Even More, As For Roger He Proceeds To Walks Towards The Audience & The Contestants. That's When His Wife Anita Gives Him The Microphone As Roger Kisses Anita On The Cheek, After That He Turns To The Audience & The Players.

"Hiya Everybody, How Are You Doing. Welcome To The Price Is Right The Only Show Where Contestants Come From Our Audience". Roger Said As He Notices A Familiar Face In Contestants Row. "And Speaking Of Contestants Look Who's In There Right Now, He Kind Of Looks Familiar".

Roger Starts To Walks Up To The Spot Where Shawn Is At As He Then Says. "Haven't I Seen You On TV Before".

"Yeah". Shawn Replied. "Probably Hundreds Of Times In The Past 15 Years".

The Audience Began To Applaud Some More After Shawn Made That Remark.

"Of Course, I Remember Now. Your The Famous Shawn K.". Roger Said. "A Famous Young Multi Millionaire Cartoon Star Who For The Past 15 Years Have Shared Your Amazing Talents With All Of Us In Movies & TV Shows".

"The Same". Shawn Said.

"Well Shawn Let Me Just Say, This Is Quite An Honor To Have You As A Contestant Our Show Today". Roger Said. "And Best of Luck To You".

"Thank You, I'll Try To Not Make A Fool Of Myself". Shawn Said Drawing A Few Laughs From The Audience, The Other Contestants, & Even Roger.

"Ha Ha, Let's Hope So To. But Of Course It's Nice To Have All Of You Here Today". Roger Said. "There's A Lot Of Prizes Backstage Ready To Give Away So What Do You Say We Get Started With This First Item Going Up For Bids, Take A Look Players".

Once Roger Says That The Door's To The Cylinder That Came Out During Roger & Shawn's Brief Talk Open Up Revealing The 1st Prize For Bidding Today.

"It's A Telescope". Lenny Said As The Audience Began To Applaud Seeing The Interesting Prize That's Being Offered. "From Starry Nighters Views The Many Stars, Planets, & Constellations With This Telescope, Complete With Zoom In & Out Dial, Adjuster. Spare Parts Included".

Once Lenny Finishes Describing The Prize We Now Turn Back Over To Roger Who Has A Card Holding The Price Tag In Hand As He Says. "All Right Players I Want One Bid From Each Of You & The One Of You That's Closest To The Retail Price Without Going Over Wins The Telescope & Joins Me In Playing A Pricing Game. Now Remember To Place Your Bids In Dollars Cause We Round Off Our Prices To The Nearest Dollar, Okay Gloria You Bid First So Off We Go".

Just Then The Audience Began To Shout Out Random Numbers For Gloria To Bid On As She Turns To Them For A Bit Before Saying. "$205".

"$205 For Gloria". Roger Said. "Wendy Your Next".

"$310 Please". Wendy Said.

"She Bids $310". Roger Said. "Judy Says".

"$225". Judy Said.

"$225, & Shawn Gets The Last Bid". Roger Said.

"$252". Shawn Said.

"And Now $252". Roger Said, Suddenly Multiple Buzzers Begin To Go Off. "And All of You Have Overbid, Now The Lowest Bid Is $205. Let's Go Ahead & Erase The Bids Would You Please".

As Roger Asks All The Bids Get Wiped Off The Screens As Roger Then Says. "Now Let's Try This Again & This Time Bid Lower Than $205, Gloria Your First Once Again".

"$95". Gloria Said.

"This Time Gloria Bids $95". Roger Said. "Now I Turn To Wendy".

"$130". Wendy Said.

"$130 For Wendy". Roger Said. "Judy".

"$105". Judy Said.

"Judy Bids $105 & Shawn Bids". Roger Said.

"$131". Shawn Said.

"$131 Says Shawn". Roger Said As He Pauses For A Brief Moment & Hears No Buzzers, So He Goes Right On & Pulls Out The Price Tag. "No Buzzers, That's Good So We Can Move On. Actual Retail Price Of That Telescope Is $100, And It Goes To Gloria".

Gloria Now Jumps With Excitement As She Opens Up The Door & Enters The Price Is Right Stage As She Proceeds To Hug Roger With Delight.

"Gloria, I Can Tell From The Way You Reacted When You Won, You Must Be Really Excited To Be The Price Is Right". Roger Said To Gloria.

"Golly You Said It, I've Been Watching This Show Since It Started A Few Months Ago & I Haven't Missed It Once". Gloria Said. "And Here I Am I Made It".

"You Certainly Made It All Right, But Don't Get Too Excited Cause I'm A Bit Fragile". Roger Said Drawing A Few Laughs From The Audience. "Now Gloria You've Won One Nice Prize But I Bet You'd Like To Win More Would You".

"Yeah". Gloria Replied.

"I Thought So, Cause Gloria The Prize I Have In Store Just For You Is Going To Come To Us. Look To Your Left & See What You Have The Opportunity To Win". Roger Said As He Points Towards The 1st Big Door As It Opens Up Causeing Everyone To Start Cheering With Excitement.

"A NEW CAR". Lenny Shouted As Gloria Began To Jump Even More Squealing A Little At The Same Time As The Audience Continue To Cheer While Shawn Looked A Little Shocked Seeing A Little Play For A Car As Lenny Describes The Car. "It's The 1981 Camany Alaview Comes Standard With 5 Speed Automatic Transmission, Plus Air Conditioning, & Engine Block Heater The Camany Alaview".

Once Lenny Finishes Describing It Roger & Gloria Standing Next To The Money Game As Roger Says. "And Gloria You Can Win It By Playing The Money Game, Now What I Want You To Do Is Pick A Pair Of Numbers That Are The 1st 2 Numbers & The Last 2 Numbers In The Price Of That Car. If You Pick A Pair That Has A Dollar Sign It Goes Into The Money Column, If You Fill The 4 Spaces In The Column First Then You Win Only The Money.. But If You Fill Out The Price Of The Car First Then You Win The Car. So Look Them Over Gloria & Then Tell Me Which Pair Of Numbers You Want First".

So Gloria Began To Look Over The 9 Pair Of Numbers As The Audience Themselves Began To Shout Different Pair Of Numbers For Her To Choose From.

"37". Gloria Said.

"Your Starting With 37, & What Do We Find Back Here". Roger Said As He Pulls Out The Number 37 Card Revealing A Dollar Sign Behind It. "Money, So You've Only Got $37 At This Point, Where To Now".

And So Once Again The Audience Starts To Shout Different Pairs Of Numbers As Gloria This Time Turns To The Audience For Their Help As She Turns To Roger & Says. "I'll Try 58".

"Taking The Audience's Advice & Going With 58. Was It Good Advice". Roger Said As He Now Pulls Out The Number 58 Card & Behind It Was The Front Of The Car. "It Sure Was".

The Audienced Began To Applaud A Little As Gloria Gives Thumbs Up To The Audience Thanking Them For Her Help While Roger Places The 58 In The Front Car Slot As He Then Says. "Now All We Need Is The Last 2 Numbers & That Car Is Yours".

"Right". Gloria Said As She Starts To Think Of Which Pair To Choose Next. "Number 29".

"She Says 29, Is It A Winner". Roger Said While Pulling Out The 29 Card Only To Find A Dollar Sign Behind It. "Not Quite, 2 Chances Left To Go Gloria, Let's Try To Find That Back Car Symbol".

Gloria Nods With Approval As She Immediantely Goes Ahead & Says. "Let's Do Number 44 Next".

"44, Okay Have We Found The Last 2 Number's In The Car This Time". Roger Said While Pulling Off The 44 Card & Behind It Was Another Dollar Sign. "No But She's Won Another $44. This Is It Gloria, Either You Win The Money or The Car On This Last Pick, So Choose Carefully".

Gloria Starts To Think Really Hard Of What To Choose Now, Knowing That This Is Her Last Chance To Win The Car. While The Audience Of Course Continue To Shout Different Pairs Of Numbers To Choose From.

"I'm Going To Choose.. 26". Gloria Said As She Crosses Her Fingers.

"Going For 26, It All Depends On What's Behind This Number. It's Either The Dollar Sign Or The Back Of The Car, We Have". Roger Said As He Pulls Out The 62 Card & Behind It Was Another Dollar Sign Causing The Audience To Moan A Little. "A Dollar Sign, Well You Did Win $136 Though. Now Where Was The Back Of the Car".

Roger Goes & Starts To Pull Out The Rest Of The Number Until Finding The Back Of The Car Behind Number 62 As He Says. "There it Is Behind 62, Well Gloria You Still Won A Nice Prize To Go With That Money, & Who Knows It Could Be Enough To Qualify In The Showcase At The End Of The Show, But For Now Thank You For Playing The Price Is Right".

"Thanks". Gloria Said Before Walking Off The Stage.

"Bye Gloria". Roger Said As He Turns To Us. "Alright Will Have Another Contestant To Play Another Game You Watch This Message".

* * *

><p>And That My Friends Concludes Part Of This Classic 1981 Episode. And As You Might've Already Guessed Shawn K. Was Indeed A Contestant On This Show Before Becoming The Host Of It 4 Years Later. So With One Game Down &amp; Two To Go Who Else Will have The Chance Of Winning Big, Will Just Have To Wait Until part 2 To Find Out So Until Then Folks Please Read &amp; Review.<p> 


End file.
